1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver and a corresponding receiving method for receiving data in a broadcast system. The present disclosure relates further to a data transmission system and a corresponding data transmission method for transmitting and receiving data. Still further, the present disclosure relates to a computer program for implementing said receiving method on a computer.
The present disclosure relates, for instance, to the field of Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) utilizing Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Further, the present disclosure can be applied in other systems, such as DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting), DRM, MediaFlo, or ISDB system.
2. Description of Related Art
The transmission parameters of known broadcast systems, such as the broadcast systems in accordance with the DVB-T2 standard (second generation digital terrestrial television broadcast systems standard), are generally optimized for fixed reception with stationary receivers, e.g. with roof-top antennas. In future broadcast systems, such as the upcoming DVB-NGH (DVB Next Generation Handheld; in the following also referred to as NGH) standard, a mobile receiver (which is the main focus of this upcoming standard) shall be enabled to receive data correctly also in bad reception situations, e.g. despite suffering from multipath propagation, fading effects and Doppler shifts. Such broadcast systems are particularly characterized by the fact that there is generally no feedback channel and no signalling from receivers to transmitters.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.